Massage
by danielala
Summary: Mikasa gets a nice massage from Corporal Levi.


Massage

She didn't know if she had slept in an uncomfortable position the night before or if she had pulled a muscle while training, but all that Mikasa Ackerman knew was her neck and back were killing her. She'd never show it or tell anyone, but it even hurt to turn her head. Despite the pain, she kept her poker face on while training. She wasn't about to let an ache slow her down. Today, she had been sparring with Ymir and she managed to complete every attack and dodge flawlessly. "You really don't hold back do you?", commented her sparring partner. Instead of a verbal response, Mikasa responded by simply knocking the other girl to the ground. "I guess not."

As soon as her sparring match was completed, Mikasa couldn't help but rub at her neck. It was really starting to bother her, but she thought that maybe a shower could help her cool down and ease the soreness. And so she made her way to the shower room, not noticing the two piercing eyes that followed her every move.

He had noticed her discomfort as soon as she had begun fighting. It wasn't very obvious, but someone and experienced as him could tell. Every time she'd turn her head, her eyes would narrow slightly and every now and then her hand would shoot up to her neck while she'd roll it slowly. He didn't pity her. Injuries and all sorts of aches and pains came hand in hand with being a soldier, but for some reason, it bothered him. Every time he had seen her long, slender fingers squeezing at the base of her neck, he just felt irked. That would do nothing to alleviate the pain, it would only make it worse for her. He sighed to himself and decided to do something about it.

"Ackerman." She recognized the voice immediately and turned around. "Yes heichou?" She wondered what he could want at the moment. She had just finished showering and would have definitely preferred to go get dinner with Eren. "Come to my room for a sec," he stated as stoically as her. This left her extremely puzzled, but since it was him asking, she didn't have much of a choice. "Hai."

She following him all the way to his room and once they entered and he had shut the door, he pulled out chair from the desk in the corner and commanded her to sit down. She did so and was seriously confused. She didn't understand what was happening when he suddenly placed both hands on her shoulders. She had opened her mouth to protest but instead what came out was a soft moan. His hands were warm and firm and every time he rubbed at her shoulders, she felt more and more relaxed. She didn't even notice that she hadn't stopped making those little moaning sounds. She also didn't realize the affect that her moaning was having on her masseuse. With every sound escaping her lips, he'd feel his chest constrict with something akin to excitement, or was it arousal? "Ackerman, perhaps you keep it down, you sound like newborn calf." Right then and there she closed her mouth shut and blushed furiously. It wasn't her fault dammit! No one had ever done this to her before and she had no idea that it would feel so good. No one had also ever caused her make those strange had never even seen a calf before, so how was she supposed to know what one sounded like?

As he continued to kneed the knots in her back, he felt a little disappointed. He actually missed hearing her little mewling sounds and kind of regretted ever saying anything causing her to stop.

When he finished and sent her on her way, she gave him somewhat of an awkward thank you, while blushing slightly and left immediately. He smirked almost unnoticeably as she walked away. Next time she needed a massage, he would definitely do nothing to stop her from making those sounds that would make his chest tighten in a way that it never had before. He wanted to hear more of them. Suddenly, that got him thinking and he called out to her before she could exit the corridor. "By the way Ackerman, tomorrow you're giving me one."

A/N: This fic was originally on tumblr, but i deleted that account. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
